The Secret
by lizerbell86
Summary: AU and Slight ooc- Hermione Granger has one huge secret that no one knows about. This takes place during GOF and the Golden Trio are seventh year's instead of fourth years. Last, Voldemort stays dead and there will be no war. This is my first fic. This is not a pro Ron story at all but a Viktor/ Hermione story. I love the two of them together.
1. Chapter 1

*The name on the i.d. says Liz, Harry Potter is not mine

Hermione Granger had one huge secret that no one knew at Hogwarts. Not even her closet friends. That secret was she was not from England at all but from Bulgaria, where she was born and grew up. The other secret was she was not a muggle born like so many believed. Her family came from a Noble family. The Grangerovs are well respected in the Bulgarian magical community.

At school, she used a charm called absconde vocem (hide voice) to hide her accent. However, the charm that was set for the start of the term and was removed once her parents would pick her up from Kings Cross station and head back for the summer. It took a heavy toll on her in stress sore throats, and severe headaches.

When Ron, Harry, or Ginny would ask she would shove it off as school work "I'll be fine, don't worry about me." This secret she carried with her through all of her school carrier until her seventh year, the Triwizard Tournament. There would be Beauxbattons from France and Durmstrang from Bulgaria.

This would be a test for Hermione to keep herself hidden from the Bulgarian students because if she slipped up once, her secret would be out of the bad_. I have to be careful this year. One more year and I am home free. _This was all she was thinking about when she was eating in the Great Hall when the Bulgarian students came in.

Ron was being stupid again "There's Krum, why is he doing here? To get more fan girls."

Hermione's eyes rolled at him "Ron, for one in your bloody life can you not be dense?"

Harry who had been an active peace keeper knew when to step in with those two "To your corners you two. The subject is changed."

Harry received the stink eye from Ron and Hermione while Ginny was softly laughing at the situation. For all those who say Ron and Hermione belong together was an explosion waiting to happen. They act more like brother and sister.

That first night on the Durmstrang ship, there was much talk from the boys. One Viktor Krumb to be exact _"That girl, she looks so familiar…"_They were mentioning Hermione because most of them had seen her from time to time.

Kakaroff was the one to figure it out in an instant _"That is undersecretary Grangerov's daughter. It had been kept a secret where she was being educated. We do not expose her secret for it is obvious reasons that she has kept but make a move when she slips up. She can't hide forever."_

This is going to be one long year for Hermione in keeping her secret.


	2. Chapter 2

* As per usual, the i.d. says Liz, so I don't own anything

Author's Notes-

Magic- English

_Magic_- Bulgarian

Ch. 2

Before the breakfast the next morning and after the time tables were distributed, Hermione made her way to the owlery for a letter to her parents.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Keeping the secret is going to become harder this year because of the TriWizard Tournament. Durmstrang arrived last night and it could be any one of them who could blow my secret. I wanted a life out of the limelight and coming to Great Brittan was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Help, how do I keep myself from slipping up?_

_I love you,_

_Hermione_

Inside of Great Hall, breakfast was underway when Hermione came late to breakfast.

"Mione, where were you?" The eyes instantly rolled at Ron "In the library and no, I will not help you finish your summer essays. They should have been done weeks ago."

Harry, who had begun to take his work seriously since second year and was a prefect while Hermione is the Head Girl "Ron, get over it. She has been on strike from helping with essays since second year."

Ron barked at his two supposed friends "What good are you two for if I can't get some bloody help with homework."

It was Ginny who kicked her older brother Ron in the knee "Ron, get over yourself." Ron howled in pain "You bloody bitch." There was numerous dirty looks from all that were in earshot from Ron as well as two smacks up the backside from Hermione and Ron.

Meanwhile Professor Snape was looking for an excuse to take away points from Gryffindor and he was right near where his least favorite students sat. Snape saw the scene before him and found his first points that he could deduct from Gryffindor "Mr. Weasley, 5 points from Gryffindor for foul language as well as detention with me tonight. Miss Granger and Mr. Potter, you have lost 10 points each for violence against a classmate."

After Professor Snape was away from the Gryffindor table, it was Ginny who decided to break the ice "Ron, what's your problem? You are acting like you have PMS." Ron just got up and walked away from the table and headed right to Defense Against The Dark Arts. The Golden Trio had been dissolving slowly since third year with Ron's petty jealousy and explosive temper.

The majority of Gryffindor's seventh years were in the class when the new professor came in "I am Alistair Moody better known as Mad Eye Moody." It was going to be a good year for this class and that would make it two in a row for a good defense. The only ones that seemed to dread the class was the Slytherins.

The rest of the morning seemed monotonous before lunch time even with the Gryffindors that were in potions. Snape was his usual snarky self. Hermione rolled her eyes when he was being his usual snarky self. There was one perk with not having Ron in the class; he could reduce the amount of points being lost by Professor Snape. Harry proved to be a good partner, there was just one gripe Hermione had with him "Honestly Harry, can write neat for once. I believe runes are easier to read than your hand writing."

For her trouble, Hermione received a lopsided grin "Hermione, it's my charm. You should know by now that you cannot fix my hand writing after seven years of being friends."

"Hardy-har-har Harry, I will see you at lunch."

Hermione had no intention of entering in for the tournament but Harry and Ron were going to make a run for it in Gryfindor.

While making her way into the Great Hall for lunch, Hermione was being pecked by her parents' owl, Borris who was screeching at her with a letter. In a loud whisper Hermione barked _"Borris, knock it off you psycho owl. Give me a moment and you will have your letter and a treat."_

However, Hermione was not alone. Viktor Krumb was making his way into the castle so he could put his name into the cup when he saw Hermione. The faint murmering of Bulgarian could be heard but it was not enough to confront her. Her owl, which is commonly found in Bulgaria and that could be explained away. There just was not enough to approach her yet.

Getting his name into the cup would be his primary objective before he went back on the ship to discuss what he had witnessed.

When it was safe, Hermione opened the letter from her parents that she needed to read just even for some comfort.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know it will be difficult but eventually you will have to come clean about who you are to your British classmates. If they cannot accept who you are then they are not worth keeping around as friends. To keep your secret will require much focusing on your part and whatever you do, do not respond to any of the Durmstrang boys if they say something to you in Bulgarian or if you pick up something that is about you. Remember, your father and I always love._

_Much Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

_p.s. Keep Borris in the owlery for a few days to give him some rest before sending him back here._

Hermione quickly tucked the letter into her school bag before walking in for lunch. When inside, Hermione witnessed Harry and Ron place their names in the cup but secretly, not wanting Ron to represent Hogwarts. He was just as bigoted as a Slythern but wore the clothes of a lion. The names of the champions would be chosen that night during the evening meal so there was still time to enter the tournament.

The two visting schools were also eating lunch in the Great Hall along with the rest of the students and staff so it was much noisier than usual. Everyone seemed to go on about their own business when Pig, Ron's owl dropped a nice little red envelope better known as a howler into his lap. Ginny smirked at her older brother.

"Just get it over with Ron, it will be worse with Mom the longer you wait." There was much truth to that statement because Mrs. Molly Weasly had the stereotypical temperament of a red head.

Once the envelope was opend, Mrs. Weasley's voice could have been herd out by the pitch because she shrieked so loud.

RONALD WEASLEY,

I TOUGHT YOU BETTER TO TREAT WOMEN AND YOUR SISTER LIKE THAT. YOU WILL NOT BE PARTICIPATING IN QUIDDITCH THES YEAR BECAUSE EVEN A TROLL IS SMARTER THAN YOU. GROW UP AND GET OVER YOUR PETTY WAYS OR YOU WILL BE STRICKEN FROM THE FAMILY TREE. MARK MY WORDS.

The howler instantly tore itself up and landed on the table. Steam could be pouring from Ron's redden ears "You bloody prats, you had to go crying to my mother. You always get everything." He stalked off before anone could respond to him. There was a nice amount of free time before two o'clock for Harry and Hermions.

"Want to get a head start on the essays Hermione." Hermione and Harry made their way into the library were the two of them could make some headway into homework on the first night that came from Professor Snape, Professor Moody, and Professor McGonagall.

Ginny walked away from the pair "I will see you later, I have Ancient Runes next."

The afternoon classes whereas followed for Harry and Hermione; Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures. By four in the afternoon, Harry and Hermione were spent for the day.

Harry went off to fly "I'll see you at dinner Hermione, because I know there is no way that I can convince you to get on a broom with me. You know that I would never let anything happen to you."

Harry received an eye roll from Hermione "Harry, we have had this discussion before, I do not like being up in the air on a twig. I am going to read by the lake. I will see you at dinner." Harry nodded and just flew off.

There was one little spot that had become Hermione's sanctuary by the lake and it was right between two trees that had a stone bench. From there, Hermione could see mist of the school. Reading here also meant she could be left alone and she could take down the charm for an hour or two just to give herself a break. It was a break from keeping her long held secret. It was a way for her to relive stress that weighs her down.

Viktor Krumb was running around the school and made his way down to the black lake. Hermione came into the view while she was reading a book lost in thought. This was the perfect time to catch her off guard before she could put the charm back up and keep the seven year old façade up.

"_Hello, I'm Viktor. What is your name?"_

Before Hermione could even think about it, the words came from her mouth so casually as if she was back home in Bulgaria. _"My name is Hermione Grangerova."_

That was when the cat was out of the bag and seven years of a wall that was built was crumbling down quickly.

Hermione had a look of fear on her face even though she had nothing to fear because it was two of them near the lake while the other Hogwarts students were far from being in ear shot.

Viktor knew his victory had come swift because he had been suspecting this from all along. Her behavior had been give the dead giveaway by being so avoidant. Her owl was not one that was found in Great Brittan and not to mention that he had heard her scorn her owl in Bulgarian.

Now it was Viktor's term for questions because the one Hermione Granger, as she called herself to her British classmates. _"Why do insist hiding yourself in Brittan and pretend that you are British? That charm that you use is not good, why do you keep using it?" _

Taking a deep breath, Hermione was going to come clean about how long held secret. She did not even bother trying to use English since no one was near her or Viktor. _"My father is Under Secretary Vladimir Grangerov. My parents have been trying to keep me out of the limelight for years and being in Brittan was away to do just that. The headmaster knows the truth but is sworn to a vow not to say anything for my own safety. The charm is to make sure that no one knows the real me. If they herd my accent, suspicion would be on me in an instant. I know the charm is not good for me. I take it down for a couple of hours a day."_

Viktor Krumb, who was rarely left speechless, was now left speechless. There was one thing that he wished and that was she did not have to hide herself like that. _"What are you afraid of by taking the charm down. You will feel better."_

This was going to be the tough part, Hermione thought. I have built a mask over the past seven years to separate myself from what I am like at home. Why should I stop know. Viktor was sounding like my parents, even though there was some truth to what he had to say. _"I am not afraid of taking the charm down forever. It would involve letting everyone know that I have deceived them. I also do not want to have to listen to bigoted remarks because I get enough of them by pretending to be a muggle born. Taking the charm down for a few hours a day does not do me any harm."_

Viktor's eyes darkened at Hermione's response. She should not have to change everything about herself to fit in. The charm was not needed because it would have been highly unlikely that word of Under Secretary Grangerov's daughter being schooled in Brittan would have gotten out anywhere with how hard that he wanted to keep the press away from his daughter. Grangerov had been responsible for passing an act that forbade the press from coming near any person of status' children without consent of the parents. If the parents were not available, they could not come near the child if the child was under seventeen.

"_You should not have to keep hurting yourself to be accepted. Anyone who would dare to mock you because you are not from Great Brittan is not your friend at all."_

It was getting late when Viktor saw one of his friends approach them. Dinner would be starting soon and right afterwards, the champions would be announced.

It was Petar who came up to them _"Viktor, we need to be in the castle for dinner now. It's getting late."_

Hermione gathered her book and stood up to walk in to head to the Gryffindor table. That was when Petar had a look of confusion on his face because he, along with the rest of his classmates had suspected Hermione of being Grangerov's daughter.

Hermione quickly cased the charm back on her throat and flinched. This made Viktor a little peeved because Hermione was hurting herself physically to keep her façade up.

Petar looked over to Viktor for some help _"We will talk about it later."_

Before Hermione could retreat from the two Durmstrang boys, Viktor turned her to face him. _"We will talk about this and finish the conversation." _

Dinner was an affair of excitement and anticipation for everyone in the Great Hall. Everyone wanted to know "Who are the three champions?"

Dumbledore pulled the first name from the cup "From Beauxbatons, the champion will be Miss Fleur Delacour." The cheers were one of joy from that table. The second name came out "From Durmstrang, the champion will be Viktor Krumb." The tables cheered for him and Viktor saw Hermione smile and mouth _"Congratulations."_ "Now, the champion for Hogwarts will be Harry Potter." The Hogwarts tables roared in applause. It was obvious why the goblet chose him.

There was only one person from Gryffindor who was not happy, Ron Weasley "Potter you get everything that you want. I'm not sure we can be friends anymore." Ginny, Harry, and Hermione who had put up with Ron's petty jealousy let him walk back to Gryffindor tower by himself. If he had not been so petty and bitter all of these years, making friends and keeping friends would have been a natural for him.


	3. Chapter 3

* As per usual, the i.d. says Liz, so I don't own anything

Author's Notes-

Magic- English

_Magic_- Bulgarian

Chapter 3

That night on the ship, there was much chatter among the Durmstrang students with Viktor representing the school. _"You will be the one to win Viktor. You will be the true champion."_

While the celebrations were going on the ship, Viktor went off to talk to his friend Petar. _"Where you this evening and who is that girl? The Under Secretary's daughter, is that her? Why on earth would she try to hide everything about herself in Brittan?"_

This was going to be one difficult conversation that Viktor was going to have his longtime friend. He could be trusted to keep his mouth shut and not make her the source of gossip on the ship.

"_That is Under Secretory Grangerov's daughter. I approached her when she had her defenses down. Her parents wanted her to have some normalcy and sending her far away to that. She has the charade up because she has been doing this since she was eleven. She will keep her defenses up because it is what she feels is "is expected of her."" _

Petar was cringing at this point over Hermione Grangerova's reasons. Her existence may have been known in the magical community in Bulgaria, but she was always incognito.

"_Don't worry Viktor; you have my word that I will not say anything."_

Viktor felt relieved when he had his best friend in his corner and knew his parents would be in his corner as well.

"I must write a letter to my parents, they will want to know that I am the chosen champion. "

Petar nodded and left Viktor's cabin for the night to give Viktor some time to ponder and for him to write to his parents.

Finally Viktor would write the note needed for his parents.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_We arrived at Hogwarts yesterday and I have been named the champion for Durmstrang. I will not be able to come home for Yule because of a ball that I have to attend for the tournament rules._

_Great Brittan is proving itself to be beautiful in its own way and I have less fan girls chasing me around here which is a nice break._

_I have managed to meet Under Secretary Grangerov's daughter. She has been attending Hogwarts for all of these years. She has been putting on a façade to her classmates that she is British and a mugglebborn. I will respect her wishes for now but I do want to get to know her more. _

_Your Son, _

_Viktor_

When morning came around, Viktor went to the school owlery where even the visiting students could house their owls while here. He found his owl Dara, a small brown owl. She received a treat and her directions _"Take this to mother and father." _

Eating with all of the students and attending classes with them was an experience in its self for Viktor. One thing would be certain, he could improve his English which did need some work.

During breakfast, he had a perfect view of Hermione at her table lost in thought while reading and eating her breakfast. There was one thing that Viktor picked up on the British girls and the French girls, they needed to eat more. To fit in, Hermione usually went on a diet during the start of term to loose ten pounds.

There was a dark look that crossed Viktor's eyes before his attention was drawn somewhere else "_Look at Krumb, I think he likes a witch_." By now, everyone was looking at Hermione.

She looked nothing like her first year self. Hermione was 5'8 with long light brown hair that curled at the bottom. Her skin had this perfect color of alabaster and rose to it. There was one thing that developed quite well on Hermione's chest that she made sure her robes would conceal. From experience and mistakes of his friends, stare at them and a witch will smack or hex you.

The Great Hall began to clear out for the first class of the day and fortunately for Viktor, he would discover he had Defense Against The Dark Arts with Hermione. Viktor walked with Petar to this class "_Do you know anything about this professor?" _

Viktor knew what to say _"I have heard murmurings that the professor is quite eccentric."_ It was nothing that could bother the duo. Inside of the classroom, Viktor saw a dragon skeleton hanging from the rafters. It looked like it was Petar and himself were the only ones from Durmstrang. There was the witch Fleur in the class as well.

Professor Moody had seen all of the new students in the class as well as the regular students. Before anything could happen, Moody made his move that would delight Viktor "Class, I have chosen a few of you to partner up with the new students to help them in this class over the year. I expect you on your best behavior and not to make a fool of the school with childish and petty behavior."

The first names were announced "Susan Bones and Fleur." Pairing those two off was the best idea because the boys could become distracted from the quarter veela in the class. There would have to be plenty of monitoring over the year.

Petar was paired up with the one and only Harry Potter, the resident genius in Defense Against The Dark Arts. He was in good hands.

The best was for last "Viktor Krumb and Hermione Granger." Viktor took his seat right next to her in the second row and smiled in a way that could split his face "We will be working together allot this year."

It was going to be one long year for Hermione with Viktor and everything else that she had going on in her life and it was about to get much worse for Hermione when Professor Moody announced "I will pair the rest of you off into pairs for a project that will be due in one month." That was all that Hermione heard.

Viktor's face was beaming even brighter than before and he whispered to the point that no one could hear them but them _"We will have time to get to know each other more."_

The class could not end soon enough or the rest of the classes for that day. There was one thing that Hermione was dreading and that was round two of the discussion around the lake latter after classes were over with for the day.

So far no one had suspected anything but Ginny about the secret that Hermione had been keeping for years. The first part was she was always down the lake or extra time in the library when it was too cold and pointed her wand at her throat to mumble a charm.

The second suspicion was her owl which was not common in Brittan but would never say a word on the issue to betray the trust that she had with Hermione.

The huge giveaway about Hermione came when Sirius Black escaped and they spent the night sleeping in the Great Hall. She was in a sleeping bag right next to Hermione when she heard Hermione talk in her sleep; however, it was not in English. It sounded like Eastern Europe or Russia.

How much longer could keep up her secret was a time bomb waiting to happen and the fuse had been lit and it has been slowly burning.

At the lake, Viktor witnessed Hermione say the charm and she flinched and coughed. This proved that the charm was no good and it involved a library session for Viktor to know about this charm that she is using to know exactly what he is dealing with.

"_You wanted to talk, so talk." _ Viktor thought, this is going to be frustrating. Hermione is one stubborn witch_. "That charm is hurting you, don't deny it. It causes you pain and makes you cough."_

Viktor had another idea, where her family stood on the issue _"What do your parents think of you using the charm?" _Hermione took one big sigh _"They were the ones to cast it on me for a while until I could do the charm on my own and mastered it. Mother and father have been trying to convince me to take it down since fifth year. I have been using it for so long that it makes me comfortable here."_

From that moment, Viktor thought; me one-Hermione-zero_. "It's mentally comfortable, but not physically. They are right. Take it down. It's not worth it."_

Hermione could not win for trying even she was starting to become miffed. The seven year old mask is breaking up due to one exchange student and Ginny, her truest fan.

"_I can't drop the charm suddenly. That would be one way to do things."_

Even Viktor knew when he got through to one of the most stubborn witch's he had gotten through to _Hermione "Come clean to your classmates. If they do not accept you, they are not your friends. See the medi-witch. That charm has been making you sick."_

There was one more issue that Viktor needed to discuss, the Defense Against The Dark Arts class project. Just because he is an exchange student did not give him the right to slack off in his classes._ "When do you want to get started on the project?"_

Hermione thought for one moment _"Tomorrow, the sooner we can get started, the better. It will leave more time for revisions if needed."_

The two of them stayed out there for a little bit longer as the September air began to chill as the sun set over the castle.

There would be one surprise for everyone at Hogwarts that would lead to much speculation and rumors all the way through the second task. Viktor escorted her to dinner that night.

After evening patrols as Head Girl and doing homework, it was time for Hermione to send another letter to her parents.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_School is going good as usual and Head Girl duties are not interfering with my studies. The exchange students attend class with us and I was paired with one of the students from Durmstrang, Viktor Krumb. The secret is out of the bag as he has discovered my secret down at the lake when he caught me with the charm down. I know the two of you have been trying to convince me to take the charm off since when I mastered it and I had another convince me of this well. This might take away some of the stress of seventh year studies without having to worry about slipping up or making myself uncomfortable with the charm._

_I Love You, _

_Hermione_

Little did Hermione know that the next day, Ginny would confront her in private after the display in front of everyone in the Great Hall during dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The first task was coming up and for Hermione, finding a way to tell all of her friends were getting tougher because of the fear of what their reactions would be. The fear came from losing her friendship with Ginny and Harry. The rest of Gryffindor was not a concern for her because in the long term, it had always been Harry and Ginny who had been her friends in the long run.

Boris, the family owl made the trip back from Bulgaria and he came into the Great Hall to drop a letter right in front of Hermione. Viktor was the one to watch this and had a good idea who it was from. Most likely, the owl had orders to bring her letter inside.

It was Viktor who was watching Hermione the most to try to read her reaction.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Please see the medi-witch, especially if it has been making you this uncomfortable. You should have told us sooner because we would have never allowed you to keep the charade up if it was hurting you. I am glad you were discovered because it is obvious that this young man might be the one to get through to your stubborn self. Please write back soon and keep Boris at school with you for a while._

_All Our Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

The cat was out of the bag when Ginny had seen the writing "Hermione, can I have a word with you?" The look on the red head witch's face said everything. Hermione got up and followed the red head somewhere private.

Ginny had her arms on her hips with her foot taping "So Hermione, is there something that you mean that you have should have told me years ago."

That was when she feigned innocence "I do not know what you are talking about Ginny?"

Hermione was not convincing her at all "I saw the letter that came for you at the table with the writing that does not look like it is in English. The owl that you have is not from Brittan and you are spending allot of time with the Durmstrang students. You have been keeping a charm on all of these years, I've been seeing you cast the charm more and more which is making you uncomfortable. Don't deny it.

Remember when Sirius Black escaped? The night that we had to spend in Great Hall, you were taking in your sleep and it was not in English."

It was time to come clean to her longtime friend. If she was her friend, she would accept herself as she is.

"Ginny, I am sorry that I did not tell you and you are right. I am from Bulgaria and my father is the Under Secretary of the Bulgaria Minister of Magic. I am not a muggle born, but a pure blood."

Ginny's jaw dropped "Why didn't you say anything? I would have been fine with it and I know my family would have been too. They still would be fine with it, well; except Ron."

Sighing "I did not say anything because for the longest time because my parents wanted to keep my privacy and a life away from the press during the school year. I did not want anyone treating me differently because of who my parents. You see what happens to Harry. He hates the attention as do I!"

Ginny, now worried about her long time female friend "Hermione, please go to the hospital wing. I will go with you with you. I also will help you break this rest of Gryffindor. The professors will know how to handle the uproar. Your position as head girl is safe. You deserve it the most than anyone in your year. By the way, what's your real name? It sounds like you or your parents did something to your name to make it sound like something that would sound British?"

By this point, Hermione's eyes were welling up tears that were threating to spill out of her eyes at any moment "Thank you Ginny. I feel like the coward in the den of lions. You are right about me name, it's Khŭrmayani Grangerova. My name would end up butchered so much that I tend to use Maya when I am at home."

The jaw dropped from Ginny and she came over to give Hermione one tight squeeze of a hug "It's going to be alright but we will start first by telling the rest of Gryffindor house but no doubt someone has herd us and this will be the hottest gossip of the day by lunchtime."

Viktor overheard everything and knew everything was about to go in place. This felt like love at first sight for him but he was not going to let her go that easily.

Hermione headed off to Charms class with Viktor and Harry along with the others. Ron did not have the grades to make it into NEWT level like so many other classes that were needed for any decent job. Ron was shadowing as a sixth year, basically.

Inside of the class, Hermione took a seat right next to Viktor "Feeling better?"

For his trouble, he received the stink eye "Do you have burning ears Viktor?"

His head cocked to the side "I do not understand this burning ears?"

Harry piped in "It means you should mind your own business."

The face on Viktor became a shade of blush that would make most women jealous and paid attention to the lecture.

There was one thing that Hermione was a little wrong on, it was the hottest gossip by dinner time. Hermione was walking out of potions with Viktor when she began coughing severely and swaying. Sweat was pouring down her face. He whispered _"Hermione?"_

She mumbled _"I need to go to the hospital wing."_

Hermione felt herself being lifter into Viktor's arms and with what fell like an eternity, she was in the wing.

The medi-witch saw the commotion and asked Viktor "What's wrong?"

Viktor said "She began to cough hard, become hot and sway."

The nurse began to run diagnostic charms on her and found the charm that disguised her accent, it had become toxic. She cast the counter charm, began to purge her system of the energy and administered some potions before she came around.

When Hermione came around, her parents and Viktor were standing over here. Hermione herd her father murmuring to Viktor in Bulgarian.

"_Mom, what happened? Why are you and Dad here?"_

Anna Grangerova looked down on her daughter _"Hermione, your head of house fire called us and told us you were in the infirmary. The charm became toxic on your system and needed to be purged. There was no permanent damage done but it will have to be down forever." _

Vladimir came over and swept his only daughter into a bear hug _"I'm glad you are all right. Your mother and I will be staying for a few days and will be in Brittan for a while on ministry business."_

Hermione's thought then why was Dad talking to Viktor. He usually curses anyone who shows interest in me _"Why were you talking to Viktor?"_

Vladimir went into a wide grin _"To give him my permission to date you. He is the first young man that has not been intimidated by me and he saved you. Your mother and I will be back in the morning. Good night my daughter, sleep well."_

Before Hermione could nod off to sleep and after her parents left the hospital wing for the night, Viktor placed a light kiss on Hermione's head "Get well my love."

Hermione, feeling safety spoke without the charm on in the open "Thank you Viktor" before she went into a peaceful sleep. The kind of peaceful sleep that she only got while at home and did not have at all while at school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

As usual, I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

AN Reminder: magic- speech in English

_magic-_ Speech in Bulgarian

The next morning Hermione woke up in the hospital wing in haze. She saw the medi-witch standing over her "Ms. Grangerova, let me fire call your parents. They have been worried for you. The elves will send up breakfast."

Hermione slumped back into bed and had her first two visitors in the form of Harry and Ginny "Hermione, thank Merlin, you're going to be fine."

Even Harry had a look on his face like he could hex her "Hermione, we will talk later about secrets that are bad but I am glad you will be fine. I will take notes for you in class because you never know how long you will be held hostage."

Hermione thought I have the two best friends that anyone could ask for. While she was thinking, Ginny had something more to say "Hermione, be warned; this is latest gossip. Don't worry, Professor Dumbledore is doing damage control and has a nice amount of threats against the school."

Ginny's expression had a look of something that would be quite interesting because it must have been something serious for Professor Dumbledore to say something this grave. Notice would have also gone out to the rest of the professors.

Harry was the next one to speak "Hermione, Dumbledore has the visitors restricted to us, the professors, your parents, and Viktor. By the way, what's your real name because it sounds like something that was changed so you would fit in?"

Hermione, in what felt like a dry throat was able to get out "Khŭrmayani Grangerova."

No words were said about Hermione speaking without the speech charm on and hearing the real her "We have to go, I think your parents want to see you now."

Hermione had a true friend "Thank you."

Vladimir and Anna were soon next to her _"Good morning Mom and Dad."_

Anna, who was in instant over protective mother mode said_ "Are you feeling better? Does your throat hurt?"_

Hermione took a deep breath _"Mom, I feel fine besides just feeling a little tired. It just feels lie everything is just catching up after so long."_

Vladimir had a look of sternness on his face but in no was Hermione in trouble _"Hermione, if your mother and I knew of your extent of trying to fit in to not be made fun of by the British student, you would have never been allowed to have the speech charm on for so long. Perhaps it may not have been so bad to have you at Durmstrang."_

Hermione needed to put her father's doubts to rest in the long run _"Dad, what is done is done. Now, on to more important matters; how long am I to be held hostage here?"_

Vladimir chuckled at his daughter because if it involved anything medical, she would run faster than any racing broom _"You will be in here for a few days. The residual energy from the speech charm needs be out of your system. Do not even try to attempt to speak in a British accent. You will cause permanent damage to your vocal chords. Your mother and I will be back latter. We have to go to London but we will see you for dinner. Just rest princess and feel better."_

Right after Vladimir, Hermione had another visitor in the form of Viktor Krumb. He was standing there but Hermione broke the awkward silence between the two of them. _"Thank you Viktor for saving me."_

Viktor was even surprised because he was expecting some minor reaction from Hermione and there was the issue about him kissing her forehead before he left the hospital wing that night. Viktor knew there was one way to make something serious and grave into something less dreary "_When you are feeling better, be my date to Hogsmeade."_ Viktor's face went into a lopsided grin that was hard for most women to resist. _"I will go with you Viktor."_

The second kiss from Viktor sealed the deal and would be the start of something much better for Hermione. The something better would be what she has been denying herself during the seven years at Hogwarts. Hermione had her breakfast and went back into sleep with a promise of something better to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As usual, I do not own _Harry Potter or the Tigger song _because my name is Liz

Author's Note: magic- English

_magic-_ Bulgarian

A few days had passed since Hermione's secret came out and she was able to leave the Hospital wing and resume life as usual. However, her first meal out of the infirmary was breakfast and all eyes were on Hermione but no one seemed to be vocalizing except the red headed ball of hate known as Ron Weasley.

"Granger or whatever the bloody hell your name is, why don't you join your comrades sitting at the other table. Real Gryffindors are not full of deceit. You should not even be in this school nor head girl."

Hermione thought to herself and this is why I wanted to keep this to myself, but I should listen to my parents and Viktor. It has been clear that Ron was never my friend. He was using me to do his homework.

Something that was long overdue was coming to Ron and that was knocking him down several pegs.

The Bulgarian accent came out loud and clear on Hermione solidifying that the latest gossip is true.

"Ron, you wonder why British witches and wizards have a hard time abroad? It is people like you. Secondly, Hogwarts has hosted numerous non British citizens over the last three hundred years. Several of them have been named heads or prefects. Third, go to the library to come up with something original to insult me with."

Several claps and cheers could be heard throughout the Great Hall and Harry patted Hermione on the back "Good job mate, you did better than what I would have done."

Ginny had a look of pure satisfaction on her face because Ron is the most hot headed of her family "I would have hexed him but he is always too dense to learn his lesson, almost as bad as Percy."

Hermione's back was turned and Ron was about to do the unspeakable to a woman and that was to punch Hermione from behind with his fist making a direct line for her head.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw the fist and grabbed Ron's wrist twisting it so hard that it snapped. This caused Ron to howl in pain.

"You bitch, you should learn your place."

It was Professor Snape who took delight in this being able to take points from Gryffindor. There was one thing that Professor Snape could not stand and that was violence towards women and children.

"Mr. Weasley, you will report to the hospital wing and then you will head right to the headmaster's office. You will have detention with me for the rest of the year. Ms. Grangerova had every right to defend herself from a cowardly attack and you call yourself a Gryffindor. One hundred points for an assult on a student, 25 points from Gryffindor for cowardly behavior, 15 points from Gryffindor for profanity and another 10 points for treason on your house."

"Ms. Grangerova, 50 points for Gryffindor for defending yourself."

"Thank you professor Snape" replied Hermione.

Igor Kakaroff was impressed with the discipline with a problem squashed immediately.

One lesson was learned quickly, you do not mess with Hermione Grangerova for she has a genius level i.q. and she can kick ass.

After breakfast, Hermione waked to Defense Against The Dark Arts for a double session with Petar and Viktor. Harry was most likely off with Ginny in some broom closet to have a quick snog before class.

"_I did not know you could fight off a wizard like that_" coming from Petar.

A faint color of pink came from Hermione's face _"My parents have me trained in numerous forms of self-defense both magical and muggle."_

Both males paled instantly of what Hermione implied and knew to guard their family jewels around her because she is one witch not to be crossed.

There was about ten minutes before class was to begin and Harry walked in with what looked like a severe case of bead head, his tie and classes crooked, and his shirt collar out of place.

This was easy picking for Hermione to pick on Harry "Did you find your book Harry?" Hermione's eyes had a sparkle of pure mischief while she wiggled her brows.

The blush on Harry's face told all of what is morning extracurricular activities were.

Suddenly, Proffessor Moody walked in killing the mood of fun "Today class we will be discussing the unforgivalbles."

The atmosphere in the room was tense for three hours with one hour in depth devoted to each curse.

Professor Moody discussed the legal remifications in Brittan if you used them which was either life in Azkaban, death, or the dementor's kiss.

"Miss Delacour, what are the rules for the unforgivables in France?"

Fleur responded with "Life in prison or death."

"Same with you Mr. Krumb, what are the rules with the unforgivable curses in Bulgaria?"

Viktor knew the rules quite well for he had to study the Dark Arts and it did not all mean evil. It all depended on what you did with them "Life in prison or death. Clemency can only be given if self-defense is proven."

"Excellent, class dismissed. I want a four foot scroll on the curses and what they were intended for by next Tuesday."

After walking out of class with Harry, Viktor, and Petar; Ron's stupidity broke through again with him trying to curse Hermione with a jelly leg curse.

Hermione fired back with a curse of her own creation, the humiliate curse. If the user intended to say or do anything harmful, they would be humiliated with actions or words.

She fired out from her wand "unizhi mag'osnik." (This is the translation according to google translate "humiliate wizard" in Bulgarian.

Ron sang out the tigger song from Winnie the Pooh in front of everyone

_The wonderful thing about tiggers__  
__Is tiggers are wonderful things!__  
__Their tops are made out of rubber__  
__Their bottoms are made out of springs!__  
__They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy__  
__Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!__  
__But the most wonderful thing about tiggers is__  
__I'm the only one__  
__Tiggers are cuddly fellas__  
__Tiggers are awfully sweet__  
__Ev'ryone el-us is jealous__  
__That's why I repeat... and repeat___

_The wonderful thing about tiggers__  
__Is tiggers are marvelous claps!__  
__They're loaded with vim and vigor__  
__They love to leap in your laps!__  
__They're jumpy, bumpy, clumpy, thumpy__  
__Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!__  
__But the most wonderful thing about tiggers is__  
__I'm the only one__  
__I-I-I'm , the only... oof!__  
__Ouch!_

Ron even acted like Tigger when he sang the song. Everyone saw this and was in tears laughing. The pure bloods and the foreign students were unfamiliar with the song until Harry explained "Tigger is a popular character from the popular muggle children's stories _Winnie the Pooh_. That is a song that he sings."

At lunch, it was going to be a good day even when Professor Moody came up to Hermione "Miss Grangerova, 30 points to Gryffindor for originality of a curse" and walked away to the staff table.

The Slytherins were singing the song to Ron whenever he was near them "Hey Weasel, you even look like him with your red hair."

Hermione thought today could not have gotten any better than this, but that was when Viktor approached the table and asked Hermione "Would the lovely lady like to go flying with me tonight?"

Harry and Ginny began to laugh while Viktor look flustered "What have I done wrong?"

It was Ginny who calmed down fist "To get Hermione on a broom is like saying the Cannons will win a game." Viktor now knew how grave the situation was because the Cannons are the worst team in the world.

"Don't worry Hermione, I would never let anything happen to you. Why do hate flying?"

Hermione simply replied "Heights." That said it all and Viktor knew what to do. He cured is younger sister Sophia of her fear of heights and flying. "I will see you at seven." He walked back to his table.

- AN: The story of Chapter Six will be picked up tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Author's Note: magic- English _magic_- Bulgarian

That night, Hermione met Viktor outside for their Flying lesson._ "Viktor, is this necessary? There are better things that you should be doing, like preparing for the first task."_

His eyes rolled, he expected this after hearing for Potter of how afraid she is _"Where is all of this Gryffindor courage that I hear so much about?"_

"Viktor, everyone has something that they are afraid of. Mine is heights, can we drop this and skip the flying?"

"Hermione, quit stalling. When I said you were safe flying with me, I meant it."

Gathering up all the courage, she took one step to Viktor who had hos broom in his hand. Viktor mounted his broom quickly and scooped Hermione into his arms and they were up in the air flying over the lake "VIKTOR PUT ME DOWN!"

For her loud scream, this earned her being pulled into Viktor's arms tighter "Calm down love, we are not even that high up." It was true, they were only about eight feet off the ground.

"Why are you afraid of flying?"

Hermione grumbled "I don't like to be up in the air on a twig. It's about control for me. The ground is safer."

A light bulb went off in Viktor's head "A witch who loves control, even better." This was an attempt to lighten the mood with Viktor wiggling his eyebrows at her. Hermione saw this and he earned a sharp elbow to his ribs. This caused Viktor to lose control of the broom for a moment "Don't do that, I can't control the broom when you are elbowing me."

This was going to be worse than pulling teeth and Hermione was proving to be worse than his sister, she was not so wound up thought Viktor.

Something began to change for Hermione gradually as she began to calm down and enjoy herself for once.

Over the years with keeping her secret, a heavy course load, never dating, and being the top student of her year; Hermione was the most wound up.

"_Let's try this again and we will take it more slowly, just don't elbow me in the ribs this time. That hurt."_

Hermione was able to listen to Viktor this time around and they were able to accomplish more, like being able to teach Hermione how to fly. It had taken him after so many attempts with people around her.

The first casualty was her father Vladimir who played for the Vultures in the '60s and the '70s. The school lessons did not go well. Harry, Ron, and Ginny failed as well. It took one stubborn Bulgarian quidditch player to get through to her.

When they were landing for the night, Ginny greeted them on the ground "I figured out what the first task is, it involves Dragons. Harry and Fleur know. I came searching for you."

Viktor was now confused because the tasks were kept a secret "How did you find out?"

"My older brother Charlie is a dragon handler in Romania. He is here at school with three dragons. You would not bring three of them here all that way for a Care of Magical Creatures lesson now, would you?"

There was some stress taken off "Thank you Ginny. I think a library study session is going to be needed with Harry and Fleur to know what exactly you are getting yourselves into" said Hermione.

Everyone was in agreement and Viktor did ask Hermione for one more thing, a kiss.

There was one very light kiss exchanged between the two of them and that would be one of several more moments to come for the two of them for years to come.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Author's Note: magic- English _magic_- Bulgarian

The first task was a few days away and there was a group study session in the library on everything there is to know on dragons. Ginny had owled home about a few good books on dragons at the house and they were among the piles of books. Every book on the subject was on the tables.

Viktor knew he needed a little help with the books being in English, he could hold a conversation down solid but there were areas that needed work. Hermione's English skills were far better than any of his classmates or his family.

Harry had looked like he was going to lose it after reading so much with the marathon study session. "Bloody hell, I need a break. This is worse than studying for the OWLS." Ginny gave her boyfriend a mischievous smirk "I am sure we can find a nice spot for you to have a break." From the looks on Fleur's face, she knew where they were heading off to. Viktor was clueless _"Hermione, help?"_

Knowing those two, Hermione gave them the look of be back quickly and I don't want the details_. "There favorite place for a quick meet up in between classes, is the broom closet. They have been doing this for two years."_

Harry and Ginny groaned in unison "Hermione, we have had talks about this. Can you use English in front of us? One of these days Harry and I are going to figure out what you are saying."

The break was for a whole twenty minutes and it was time for Viktor to push his luck again _"So, where do you like to go for fun?" _The eye brows wiggled again at Hermione _"Pervert." _When the words came out of Viktor's mouth that was when he understood the meaning of "insert foot in mouth" meant. He knew to quit while he was ahead or risk being hexed or slapped.

Ginny, Harry, and Fleur were back. Fleur seemed to have found the kitchens and had snuck some coffee into the library "Too much studying. If I read another line on dragons; my eyes will cross" said Fleur. Harry and Fleur were in the same boat on this issue.

While discussing the text and taking notes, Hermione was creating three outlines for everyone. An outline in French, one in English, and one in Bulgarian which encompassed four hours of studying into three rolls of parchment each.

When Hermione looked over at Viktor's notes, they were split in between English, German, and Bulgarian. A look of frustration crossed Hermione's face "Viktor, make up your mind on which language you want your notes in. No wonder why you are having trouble. Which language do you have a better command of, English or German?"

He was busted and this habit had gotten him in trouble with his classes before thinking it would help him with his English and German at the same time "They are about the same."

The arms went on Hermione's hip while she was tapping her foot "You need to understand your notes, use Bulgarian then" Viktor did the face palm while everyone else is laughing at his expense. He may have been the one to break her of her extreme aversion to flying but it was Hermione who broke him of a bad habit that had effected his grades.

Also, defense against dangerous magical creatures was another topic of concern for Fleur "How do we know that there will not be any other dangerous magical creatures during the first challenge?" As much as Harry and Viktor wanted to deny this because there would be extra studying involved.

Hermione, who is the master strategist, knew this was completely valid "The three of you need to have a worst case scenario ready because there could be something worse than a dragon." Three audible gulps could be heard by the three champions.

After Fleur's thought, the scrolls kept on growing and growing to the point that it would make anyone with any form of rationality to make their head spin. Curfew was fast approaching for all of them. Everyone was on an eleven p.m. curfew. There would be one day off and the first task would be on Saturday starting at noon.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Author's Note: magic- English _magic_- Bulgarian

-translations come from Google translate so forgive me please

The day of the First Task was here and the tension in the Great Hall was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. For Hermione, she had two people to worry about; Harry and Viktor. People have died in this tournament in years past and just wanted to see everyone being able to walk away after the tournament is over to live a full life.

Harry, Viktor, and Fleur were in a tent getting ready for the First Task and finding out what exactly this task was going to be about. There was no shock about the dragons since that intelligence was correct. This task would involve the champions to get a gold egg away from the dragon without causing harm to the dragon and have the best time. They could have one tool outside of their wands to help them.

Outside, in the stands, there were politicians from all over Europe to watch the event. You would think it was the World Cup all over again. Hermione saw her parents and there was a look of pure joy on her face._ "Mom, Dad, are you here to watch the First Task?"_

Vladimir smiled at his daughter's enthusiasm to see him and Anna was to expected. _"Yes, the Minister could not be available as there is an emergency that has sent the assembly into an extended session."_

Now Hermione was worried _"What's going on Dad?" _Vladimir knew this would get out to the rest of the Bulgarian students. _"The reason why the Minister is not here is because they are bringing him up on charges of corruption. He had been accepting bribes to lower sentencing practices on crimes against women and children. If he is removed from power, I will be taking over as the Minster. The assembly will most likely vote to keep me in for long term. You need to hear it from me instead of the papers."_

It was not as bad as what it could have been worse. Minister Ivanski needed to out of power and had known for his corruption for years. Finally, she decided to introduce Ginny to her parents. Harry would be introduced after the task "Mom, Dad, this is my friend Ginny Weasley." Anna and Vladimir were pleased to finally be able to meet one of her daughter's closet friends "It is a pleasure to meet you Ginny. Please call us Vladimir and Anna."

Ginny had been able to relax "It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Vladimir then asked the two of them "Girls, would you like to sit with us. There are two more seats available. You will have a better view than from the student bleachers." The two girls looked at them and said "Yes please" in unison.

While following her parents up to the seats, Ginny asked Hermione "Is something going on. It sounds serious." It took Hermione a moment to suck in a breath to speak to her friend "The Minister has been accepting bribes from outside groups for various favors that have finally crossed a line. There is enough evidence to bring him up on charges after all of these years. The latest is Minister Ivanski has lowered sentencing standards for crimes against women and children with barely a slap on the wrist. He gives more rights to pedophiles and makes the survivors out to be the villains.

As much as I am not a fan of the lime light, I know my father can undo the damage that he has done. There has been so much that has not had any attention for years because of the corruption like the healthcare system and the education system. I am sorry that I did not speak in English first. It sounded grave and wasn't sure of my father wanted it public yet."

Ginny cringed and she thought England had its problems "Don't worry Hermione you are forgiven. Now, can you teach me some Bulgarian please?"

Hermione cocked her head "What would you like to learn?" Ginny thought what she would like to learn "How do you say Hello, it is nice to meet you?"

"Hello, nice to meet you is Zdraveĭte , tova e khubavo da se zapoznaem."

Ginny thought for the question "How would you say my name is?"

"My name is Moeto ime e" Hermione's native language is a mouthful and must have been hard to learn English considering that she used a different alphabet than she did. "Last ones, please and thank you."

"Please is moyla and thank you is blagodarya." Before anything could be said the tournament and Fleur was up first. It was terryfing watch her have to go up against that dragon because the one she was facing had a foul temprement. There were a few close calls with the flames coming inches from her. Finally, she reached the egg after a half hour. Once the champion had their egg, their task was done. Hermione was cheering Fleur on and Fleur smiled when she saw this gesture. She made one friend from Hogwarts. Fleur had the thirty minutes as her time and the scores from the headmasters/headmistress were a 7, 5, and 8. Fleur got to relax back up in the champions tent with the egg.

Viktor was up next with his dragon. Hermione would not relax until he and Harry were safe. Viktor's dragon had a slightly nastier disposition than Fleur's and it seemed Viktor was using his seeker reflexes to get through his task. He had the egg in 23 minutes and 4 seconds. His scores were 8, 8, and 6. Hermione mouthed "Congratulations" to Viktor which made him beam with joy.

Last was Harry and for his annual near death incident was right nearby in a form of a dragon. The breaths of everyone seemed to have stopped in the stadium. Harry was having to dodge but it went south when the dragon escaped from the shackles and began to chase Harry. Hermione and Ginny wear clutching hands in support and sending prayers that he would be safe. Harry used his broom to fly off to get away from the dragon and divert over the forest. Harry flew back in and grabbed the egg.

The stadium erupted into loud cheers. Hermione and Ginny were standing on their seats and were the loudest in support. There was nothing better than having your two best friends cheer you on. Harry's time was 26 minutes but because of the dragon he had a 2 minute penalty with scores of 5, 8, and 9. The standings were Viktor in first, Harry in second, and Fleur in third.

Once making their way away from the stadium, Hermione rescued the three of them from the reporter from hell; Rita Skeeter. When they met at a place that was away from the crowds "Congratulations" was given to the three of them which came from Hermione and Ginny. Fleur went off to catch up with her school mates and managed to dodge the reporters. Harry knew he was about to be scolded by his girlfriend and best friend. "Harry James Potter, do not scare Hermione and I like that again." Hermione just had one look for Harry which made him gulp.

Anna and Vladimir approached the four of them. Hermione's parents approached the four of them. "There you are. Your mother and I have been looking for you." The accents gave it away that these people are Hermione's parents.

"Mom, Dad, I would like to introduce my friend Harry Potter." It was her father spoke up first "It's a pleasure to meet you. Hermione has been saying nothing but good things. Please call me Vladimir." "It's a pleasure as well Vladimir and I assume you must be Hermione's mother" asking Anna. "Yes I am and please call me Anna. Every time I hear Mrs. Grangerova, I expect my mother-in-law to enter the room."

Hermione's parents went off to speak with Minister Fudge. Harry and Ginny began and snog session "Get a room you too." They left Hermione alone with Viktor.

Viktor was expecting Minister Ivanski to be there but was confused that her father was here instead. _"What's going on? Is something going on back in Bulgaria?" _

News going to reach everyone on the Durmstrang ship eventually _"The assembly is an emergency session to finally bring Minister Ivanski up on corruption charges. It will most likely result of him being stripped of power and my father would end up being the next minister."_

News would most likely reach the ship in a few days "Well, that is long over due." Everyone wanted Ivanski out of office.

Getting further away from everyone else as they walked around the school grounds, Viktor wanted one thing for Hermione. He kissed her with a searing kiss that was full of passion and promise of something great to come. Viktor had been wanting to do this since he first laid eyes on her.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

AN: Magic- English, Magic- Bulgarian

The first task was over for the champions and it was time to relax a little before having to worry about the second task. There was the matter of the Yule Ball and there was only one witch who he would even bat an eye at, Hermione who would be his date.

Classes were becoming boring and monotonous for everyone at the school. Projects and tests were done and for Viktor, Hermione was a great partner in all of his classes that he had with her. It was not because she would the valedictorian or her being able to speak better English than him. They just seemed to click perfectly together. By the end of November, it was public knowledge that Viktor Krumb is off limits because he is taken.

There was a Hogsmeade weekend coming up and Hermione was going to make it a trip to find her dress robes, as well as Ginny joining in on the fun. This was the hint for the guys to know that they were not invited but at the same time, they were spared from having to hold their bags.

Inside of the dress shop, it was Ginny who found her dress first, which was picked out by Hermione. The dress was a perfect mid night blue color that was one shouldered. It looked like very tiny stars were covering her dress. "You have to get this one Ginny. You will leave Harry speechless." Ginny took one look and knew this is the right dress and ended her search quickly.

Now it was Hermione's turn to find her dress robes which would be more of a challenge. The first dress she tried on was this silvery green dress that was strapless and when Hermione came out of the fitting room "No, I look like I am going to be sick to my stomach." Ginny had to agree and they could do much better. The second dress was a plum dress that had a very deep v in it. That dress was eliminated. "Viktor would love that one Hermione." Before Hermione went back into the fitting room, she gave Ginny a dirty look "I would like to be more covered. That is too revealing."

Two hours later and several more dresses tried on by Hermione, there was one last dress. This one was it and the look in Hermione's eyes said it all. The dress was this flat back color that had crystal details at the bottom of the dress and faintly at her waist. It was a halter dress that displayed just enough cleavage to leave something to the imagination.

Ginny took a look at her friend's dress and declared "You have to get that dress Hermione. It's perfect but you will have every hot-blooded teenage boys staring at you." One sly smile from Hermione told everything that Ginny needed to know "It's time to teach them that I am more than a book worm. Even if I had not found a dress today, I do have one option left. I do have dress robes that are appropriate for the Yule Ball. I do get dragged to stuffy parties and balls that are related to my father's job."

Outside of the dress shop, Viktor saw Hermione walking out the door with her friend with a bag in her hand which must be for the Yule Ball. Viktor knew that if he asked what she bought, he ran the risk of being hexed from a witch that tended to hex first and ask questions later.

Ginny went off with Harry for what looked like another snog session with those two having earned the titles of king/queen of public display of affection.

Viktor decided to break the ice _"How long where you in there?" _The two witches had entered there at 12:30 and it was now 3 p.m. _"Too long."_ It was now or never for Viktor to ask her to be his date because if he did not take her, plenty of his classmates would ask her as well as some of her school mates _"Do you have a date for the Yule Ball?" _

His heart was racing a mile a minute and felt more nervous than he did right before his first professional quidditch match _"No, not yet."_ Taking a deep breath that sounded full of worry _"Will you be my date?" _Viktor had heard the best words of the day _"I would love to be your date."_ His day was made with an explosive smile on his face. He pulled her to him and they had their true kiss out in the frigid autumn air.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

AN: magic- English, magic- _Bulgarian_

The events leading up to the Yule Ball made seventh year fly by. There were all of the worries from not finding dates, end of term exams, and for girls; not finding the perfect dress.

There was minor issue to contend with and that was a bad head cold was going around through the castle and no one was spared, not even the exchange students. Hermione was nailed during the end of term exams and she was miserable.

When she should be in bed, she was up studying and everywhere that you should not be when you are sick. Viktor caught Hermione studying in the Great Hall between classes and looked like death warmed over "_You look like hell."_

This earned him a very dirty look because no one would keep Hermione from her studies at all. _"Thank you Viktor, that was sweet of you. You do so much for a girl's confidence."_

Ginny came in and saw her friend looking like crap in the Great Hall. She knew Hermione was sick and needed to go to the infirmary before the ball. "Viktor, Harry and I have experience with prying Hermione from her books. Let's show you how it's done."

Ginny shrunk her books, ink, and parchment down in size and handed them to Viktor "You will get these back after you get out of the infirmary. This is for your own good."

Harry helped her out of her seat "Now that you don't have your books, you are going to walk with me down to the hospital wing. The place is not a prison but to get over this bloody cold."

Hermione looked over to Viktor _"Viktor, are you going to hold my books hostage?" _

He just gave her the charm smile which helped him to get his way with Hermione _"Of course I am. Now I know how to get you away from a book. You do not want to be sick for the ball, now do you?"_

While Hermione was walking away from him, Hermione said to them _"You all suck!"_

Viktor was laughing at his girlfriend and Harry needed to know what she said "Viktor, what did she say?" He just smiled and said "We all suck."

Over the next two days, Hermione was in the hospital wing; much to her displeasure. The grades came back from all of the exams and for the term. Everything was O+. Viktor, working with her in class, did much better than what he expected because English is not his specialty. He only had one E and that came from History Of Magic. The rest were all O, O+, and O-.

The day of the ball came around and Hermione had been out of the hospital wing for two days. It was the night when he was going to see her and he could not. His friend Petar was making fun of him on the ship _"Is the all mighty Viktor Krum afraid of a little witch?"_

He was already nervous as it was without Petar being an asshole_ "Shut up Petar." _Petar should just learn to quit when he was ahead because the last one was what earned him a hex "_Someone needs to get laid."_

Petar was hexed and received the dirtiest look from Viktor _"May I remind you that her father is the Interim Minister Of Magic. There are just some things I will not chance because unlike you, I have self-preservation."_

Everyone in the castle was starting to gather in the Great Hall for the start of the ball. Viktor had heard something about second year students had pulled a stunt of letting Cornish Pixies loose in the common room as a prank. All of the prefects and the Head Girl were handling the problem.

Ten minutes later, Viktor had seen Hermione come down the stairs. She had her dress on which displayed enough to make everyone notice her but left plenty to the imagination. She just had a little bit of makeup on and caused Viktor to feel so nervous that he could not speak. _"Are you all right Viktor?"_

Viktor, finally was able to speak said _"I'm fine love, you look beautiful." _


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

The moment Viktor saw Hermione come down the stairs, he thought she looked like an angel _"You look like an angel, love. Did the second year students do that?_" Viktor just could not believe second year students could pull something like that because at Durmstrang they are much more strict. _"Yes and because I am head girl, I had to deal with them and the mess of 100 Cornish pixies."_

While Viktor and Hermione were talking in their own world, they did not notice the pest known as Rita Skeeter sneak up on them with the camera that went off in their faces. The two of them gave her the dirtiest look that one could muster. "The minister's daughter and the quidditch player, too bad he is dating a fraud of a witch who is a coward and hid herself."

Viktor was ready to punch the woman when Hermione said _"The woman is not worth it. Let's walk away before either one of us do something that we regret. After the tournament is over, most likely we will never see her again."_

That did calm him down but not by much _"That vile woman, she should not have spoken to you like that."_

"_Viktor, you have to deal with reporters like that all of the time. It's not the end of the world. Let's enjoy the ball and not let her ruin the night."_

While the ball was going on, the two of them disappeared into their own world and no one else mattered. Hermione was the bell of the ball that night even beating out the quarter veela, Fleur.

Viktor's classmates had wanted to cut in and dance with the witch but it was Petar who stopped them. _"Are you out of your minds? Viktor will not let you near his witch. Find some other witch to dance with like the French witches." _It was true, Petar thought. He had never seen him like that with a woman and it looks like their relationship was becoming serious. Everyone who watched the couple knew it was becoming serious.

There was one person who looked on with jealousy and that was Ron. His former friend had found the love of her life. Even he could see that. His life had fallen to ruin because of his petty jealousy. It cost him two friends. He was going to have to repeat seventh year because most likely he would not pass the NEWTS.

His date to the Yule Ball, Lavender Brown was proving to be a bimbo. There was nothing going on her in her head but "Won-won won't you dance with me." The dress she wore which is gold left nothing to the imagination. She looked like a tart.

Hermione and Viktor decided to take a walk outside to get some fresh air. It was not a big deal for Hermione to be outside without a cloak on. She had a high tolerance for the cold anyways.

_"What would you like to talk about Viktor?"_ Viktor had met her parents which he never had a problem with them and for most guys, meeting the girl's father is the most terrifying thing possible. His parents wanted to meet her. She was someone that they approved of and it wasn't the fact that Hermione is the minister of magic's daughter. Hermione was the opposite of what a quidditch groupie is and for Viktor, it felt like she was too good for him.

It was now or never for Viktor _"My parents want to meet you Hermione. They know you are not a quidditch groupie. You know our relationship is getting serious." _

Hermione was not worried at _all "I would love to meet them Viktor. Are they planning on being her for the Third Task?"_

He nodded _"Yes, do not worry. They love you anyways, even though they have not met you yet."_

Walking back in to the Great Hall, Viktor had his arm on Hermione and it looked like he was never going to let her go and that was fine for the two of them.

The kiss that the two of them shared at the ball was the kiss to bind them together. Their magics decided to bond each other together because the two of them had met their matches.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

AN: magic: English _magic:_ Bulgarian

The next day was one that was enjoyable for Viktor and Hermione because while Viktor taught her to fly, Viktor had never learned how to skate which Hermione could do.

Hermione had enough fuel to make fun of him now _"Viktor, you forced me onto a broom. It's time to make the big, macho, quidditch player squirm. Don't worry; I won't let anything bad happen."_

His classmates had him because it was clear that Viktor was whipped and Hermione had his number. Breakfast was warm and he walked around with his arm around her waist. Harry and Ginny were somewhere, probably snogging. Those two were at the point where the expression "get a room" was appropriate.

For Hermione and Viktor, with their magic binding them together meant that they were magically engaged to each other. This would make both sets of families happy because this pair should be together and their magic declared it.

Outside, Hermione began to teach Viktor how to skate. "_It's not that bad Viktor. Just try to take little steps." _He did what he was told and landed on his arse. The last thing he wanted was to break his tail bone.

Hermione went down on the ice to show him how to get up. "Viktor, watch me. Kneel with one knee and push yourself back up." Viktor struggled to get back to his feet but did anyways. The skating went slow and Viktor was getting more stable on the skates. It also helped that Hermione was skating backwards with Viktor holding on to her shoulders.

For Viktor's friends who were watching the pair, it was something that no one would ever expect from him. Viktor, who had been known to be cocky, seemed unconfident on the ice while he was struggling. It was also amusing to see him to hold on to Hermione like his life depended on it. They all knew if they had said something to him, they would have had his head beat in by him.

Ten minutes later, Viktor had fallen forward while causing Hermione to fall backwards. She was pinned by him and was amused by Viktor's convenient fall.

Viktor was worried _"Hermione, are you alright? I'm sorry that I made you fall." _Hermione made him scowl with all of the laughter that was being directed at him. _"Don't worry love, I am fine."_

Hermione had made some headway with Viktor after an hour and it was quite clear that the pair were getting tired. Hermione smiled at Viktor _"Let's head in." _Before she could get a head start off of the ice, Viktor spun her around to face him and he kissed her. His hands wrapped themselves in her hair during the kiss while Hermione's were gently wrapped around his neck.

They were getting to the point where "get a room" was going to be appropriate. For Viktor's classmates, there was a pool for how long it was going to take Viktor to ask her to marry him. All agreed it would be by the third task because of the actions that were seen by the couple.

The pair made their way back into the castle for some coffee in the kitchens. It was the only place in the school where you could get any because it was not available during any of the meals.

Viktor knew the rule for seventh year students at Hogwarts on the weekends; they could just go into Hogsmeade. Even though it was Christmas Day, the Three Broomsticks was open to have some lunch before the feast that night. There would not be too many people there and the fan girls were learning to leave him alone because he is off the market.

Little did the pair know was that their parents were in Hogsmeade to give their children a Christmas surprise. It was a good time for the Krums to meet Hermione due to a less tense atmosphere than what would be felt during the Third Task.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

AN: magic- English _magic-_Bulgarian

Hermione and Viktor made their way to the Three Broomsticks. When the pair walked in, Viktor and Hermione noticed their parents sitting at a large table in a corner. The pair had words of similarity _"Mom, Dad; what are you doing here?"_

It was Hermione's parents who had their first words _"Hello to you darling, Merry Christmas. Your father and I came here to surprise you. Merry Christmas Viktor."_ Anna Grangerova was hugging her daughter then Vladimir did the same.

Nearby, it was Viktor's parents who were hugging their son. "_Viktor, we wanted to see you and to meet your girlfriend. You two are becoming more serious. We like her parents." _For Viktor, the reassurance of approval made everything better.

After a few moments of talking, Viktor made the introduction of his parents to Hermione. _"Mom, Dad, I would like to introduce to you my girlfriend Hermione Grangerova."_

Sergei and Natasha Krum saw the young woman and it was Natasha was the one who made her approval known. Hermione was squeezed by Natasha _"Hermione, it's so nice to finally meet you. Viktor has been speaking non-stop about you in his letters."_

Viktor was turning scarlet because his mother could be the most embarrassing woman in the world_. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. and Mrs. Krum."_

Sergei had to reign in his wife "_Darling, be nice. We don't need to scare Hermione or embarrass Viktor too much. By the way Hermione, please use Sergei and Natasha. Whenever I hear Mr. and Mrs. Krum, I expect my parents to walk through the door."_

Now it was time for Hermione to be curious self _"Mom, Dad, how did you Natasha and Sergei?" _The answer should have been so obvious to the young couple.

"_Hermione, the Durmstrang class reunion; It was a month ago. It's all over Bulgaria that you are dating Viktor and that you are at Hogwarts. It was Natasha who introduced herself and her husband to your father and I."_

A wicked smile came across Anna's face and it made Hermione take a step back "Mom, you are scarring me." Natasha had a similar look as well. "_Hermione, I have your baby pictures with me and I do believe Natasha has Viktor's as well."_

Hermione whispered to Viktor "Is it too late to leave?" Viktor was wondering the same thing "_No Hermione, it's best to get it over with. I believe our mothers make an unholy alliance."_

Everyone was ordering a light lunch so they could save room for dinner. Many families were going to be visiting Hogwarts as well for the Christmas feast since many of the first, second, and third years went home.

It was Anna who pulled out Hermione's baby book first and Hermione had her face in her hands turning a shade of red that would have made Gryffindor proud. "Merlin, take me now." Viktor war rubbing circles on Hermione's back and was giving his father and Vladimir a look of begging to stop the mothers. Hermione zoned out until she heard the words _"This is Hermione when she was three. She tried to dress herself and got everything right on the top of her body and forgot everything else. Another of her trying to get dressed and putting her dress robes on backwards."_

Viktor was trying to comfort his girlfriend while waiting for the impending doom. His mother pulled out the blackmail baby book and horror was across Viktor's face. If any of his teammates on the Vultures had seen the pictures or his classmates, he would never hear the end of it.

"_Here was Viktor when he was two, dressed up in a dress prancing around that he was Miss Bulgaria and he was the most adorable little boy." _If Viktor could have died from embarrassment, he would have. Viktor's face was brighter than the Durmstrang crimson. _"Dad, make her stop please." _It was Hermione comforting him. The pictures kept on getting more mortifying for Viktor when Sergei asked his wife to please stop.

The rest of lunch went well as there was a discussion of marks during the first term. There were no complaints on Hermione's end for her marks. Natasha and Sergei who had been worried about Viktor's poor English causing him problems in English speaking classes "_Viktor, I am happy over your marks. Has it been Hermione that had been helping you?"_

Viktor could smile with pride _"Hermione has been helping me with my English but I hold my own with my studies." _There had been no one better to tutor Viktor in English than Hermione since she could speak perfect English. The rest of the time before the Christmas feast was much more enjoyable because the pair did not have their mothers embarrassing them to death. No matter what country you come from, a mother will always be skilled in embarrassing her children.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

AN: Magic- English _Magic-_ Bulgarian

The traumatic lunch was over and since many parents were visiting the castle, tours were allowed. Even Viktor hadn't seen everything along with Vladimir and Anna.

The first area that Hermione introduced them to was the full outdoor grounds where some of the classes are taught like Care of Magical Creatures. Then there are the secret tunnels that lead into Hogsmeade. Vladimir had his eyebrows raided at Hermione _"Hermione, is there something you have been meaning to tell your mother and I?"_

She shrugged it off and said _"Nothing to worry about Dad, the tunnels are all over the school."_

Viktor even asked "_Why didn't you tell me about the tunnels?" _

Hermione had a simple explanation for that _"Most of your fan girls use that way to go to class."_

He seemed to calm down after that one. There were the introductions to classrooms. The restricted area was not something Hermione wanted to get into. Anna being a mother needed answers "Why is that area off limits?"

She looked at her mother with a sheepish look _"There is a three headed dog there."_

That left a moment of awkward silence for everyone. Making their way back to the Great Hall for the Christmas feast, the Fat Lady was trying to sing. Hermione noticed it and said "_Block your ears."_ She tried to break another glass with the sound of her voice. She screamed quite loudly and it was shrill too.

"_Mom, Dad, she is the one who lets you into Gryffindor tower."_

Viktor cringed "_You have to put up with her?" _Hermione just nodded.

Back in the Great Hall, a full English Christmas feat was to be had.

On the table, there was everything to be had from Christmas goose, Christmas turkey, chestnut soup, roasted vegetables, roasted potatoes, cranberry sauce, trifle and Christmas pudding.

Naturally everyone overate during the Christmas feast but there was a nice surprise for Viktor and Hermione that they would not expect. _"Viktor, Hermione, we will be staying in the village during break. We will see you tomorrow."_

There were several hugs of goodnight and Merry Christmas to the parents. Viktor and Hermione were going to have to say goodnight because even though it was Yule break, there was still curfew on the ship.

They reached another entry way and right over it was enchanted mistletoe. It was designed to make a pair of lovers to stay there until they kissed. Many of Viktor's classmates along with Harry and Ginny were there. _"We have been set up Viktor."_

He just smiled and kissed Hermione. Now a pool was going around that included the Hogwarts students as well to see how long it would take Viktor to purpose.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

AN: Magic- English _Magic-_ Bulgarian

The Christmas break was perfect for Hermione and Viktor because they had their families out with them and even their mothers began behaving by not embarrassing the young couple as much as they usually like to do.

Two days before New Year's Eve, Viktor was walking around Hogmeade with his father. His mother and Anna were off Merlin knows where with Hermione in something that must be a torture session for her while her father would be gone for the day with doing business at the British Ministry of Magic.

It was his father who broke the silence that had been growing awkward between the two _"Viktor, when are you going to ask Hermione to marry you? I know it's serious and your mother and I approve of her. You know her parents approve of you as well. I can tell, she is the one for you."_

Viktor's mouth had been opening shutting, much like what a fish would do but he would need to tell his father about something he did early yesterday morning. _"Dad, I have a ring; I left very early in the morning while I knew Hermione would be sleeping and having to do Head girl duties. She did not know I was even gone. I flood into the Leaky Cauldron and went into muggle London and have a ring for her. It's in my pocket but I'm waiting for the right time."_

Now it was Sergei's turn to look like a fish to his son. Viktor was lightly slapped in the back of his head by his father _"Viktor, why didn't you tell me at least? I understand not telling your mother for well… being her."_

"_Dad, the night of the Yule Ball, Hermione and I kissed. Our magic bound us together. As far as magic is concerned, she is my fiancée already."_

Sergei was nodding already knowing of that perfect event. For magic to do that before a couple is even engaged, it means they are supposed to only be with them.

"_Now the question is my son, when are you going to ask her? I would keep this as far as possible from your mother because she cannot keep a secret to save her life." _

Viktor pondered for a moment _"The New Year's Eve Ball that would be a perfect time."_

Sergei wanted this to go right for Viktor and Hermione was the daughter-in-law anyone would want for their son. Thinking back to the grounds and which would be a nice spot with meaning for the two of them, Sergei had an idea because this should not be a public spectacle. They have enough of it already with Viktor's quidditch and Hermione being the Minister's daughter.

"_Say you need some fresh air and take her down to the benches by the lake. That would give a moment that is only for you too. If you do it around friends that will cause your nerves to get out of control and could spoil your plans for how you want it done." _

"Thank you Dad. I wonder how bad Mom and Anna are torturing Hermione with finding her a gown for the New Year's Eve Ball?"

"_Knowing your mother, it will be a traumatic experience. The test will be to keep your mother and Anna apart. You were right; the pair is an unholy alliance." _

While they were speaking, Anna, Natasha, and Hermione were back and it looked like Hermione was trying to get away from them.

"Mom, I am never shopping with you again. It is downright frightening."

Viktor decided to intervene "Hermione, why don't we go into the Great Hall. It is nearly time for dinner." He had his hand on her back and got her away from the mothers and his father. He knew his father could handle is mother and all of her ways. The only one that Sergei would tell of what would be happening is Vladimir because he could keep a secret. Right now, he knew his son would want to comfort Hermione after going shopping with Natasha.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

AN: Magic- English _Magic-_ Bulgarian

The night of the New Year's Eve ball was here and the castle was filled with so much action like it was on the night of the Yule Ball. Hermione was getting ready with Ginny again but this time she had a different gown. One that Hermione had flood back to Bulgaria to get along with a gown for her to borrow with shoes. Hermione had this perfect plum Grecian goddess gown scattered with amethyst crystals with a matching head band. Her shoes stood out in a strappy but elegant silver dress sandal.

The gown that Hermione had picked out for her was the soft gold gown that was strapless and flared out slightly. It had been embellished with fine gold stitching and ruby crystals.

Hair and makeup took the longest but would be worth it once seeing their men drool.

Down in the Great Hall, Viktor seemed more nervous than usual "What's taking them so long?"

Harry just laughed it off "Mate, their witches. If you gave them two weeks to get ready, they will still be late."

Viktor was nodding his head in complete agreement because it was all true.

"Now Harry, you know it's not true. Why must you say things like that?"

Hearing the voice of Hermione, Viktor turned around to see his Hermione. If she looked like the bell of the ball on the night of Yule, she looked like a goddess tonight. He placed a kiss on her hand. _"You look beautiful, my love."_

Everyone was trying to take pictures of the Bulgarian seeker and Durmstrang Champion with the Bulgarian Minster of Magic's daughter but they were not paying attention to anyone. They were lost in their own world and it only contained them.

There was one person who was beyond jealous watching them dance the night away and that was Ron Weasley. Hermione Grangerova had slipped through his fingers with all of his pettiness and jealousy. She is the one who got away for him and she would go far in life no matter who was on her arm and at her side.

He accepted it by now, he was going to fail his seventh year and Hermione would be the one that got away but he doubted that her family would have approved of him always.

The night continued on with all dancing with very few breaks for Hermione and Viktor. They just wanted to enjoy the night before classes were to resume in a few days. During that night, everyone noticed how Viktor would not let Hermione walk anywhere without him having a hand on her somewhere.

Soon the clock was counting down to mid-night and the golden ball was filling up rapidly. No one was worried about the party ending soon but everyone wanted to see the ball burst.

At the stroke of twelve, the golden ball burst in the ceiling. The hall was filled with beads of every color on the spectrum and it surround everything in the hall.

Viktor began kissing Hermione like crazy and it was time to set his goal in action. He wanted to get her alone and she would fine in the winter chill.

"_Happy New Year my love, would you like to get a breath of fresh air with me my love?"_

Hermione lead the way outside with Viktor and she was heading down to the lake. The lake was lit up and there was a little snow that encased the enchanted Christmas lights.

Viktor's heart was hammering in his chest to the point that he wished for some liquid courage or a calming drought. Quietly, he pulled the ring from his cloak and stepped up behind her to pull her to him.

While she was in his arms, he did ask her "_Hermione, I've been in love with you since I first saw you; how the English say love at first sight and the day I discovered your secret down at the lake. Will you marry me?"_

Hermione loosened herself from his arms for a moment to look him in the eyes. The look in his eyes told it all.

"_Yes, I will marry you my love."_

Once Hermione said yes, Viktor relaxed. The scary part was over because there was a voice in the back of his head told him to not even ask because she would automatically.

They were kissing under the New Year's stars which were out even brighter than usual. That was the only audience that the young couple had that night.

AN: You will hear about the ring when Hermione makes the announcement that she is engaged.


End file.
